The Bowden cable arrangement is assigned to a motor vehicle door lock arrangement, which again comprises a motor vehicle door lock. A motor vehicle door lock in question is assigned to a motor vehicle door arrangement which comprises at least a motor vehicle door. The expression “motor vehicle door” is to be understood in a broad sense. It includes in particular side doors, back doors, lift gates, trunk lids or engine hoods. Such a motor vehicle door may generally be designed as a sliding door as well.
The Bowden cable arrangement in question may be used for various purposes. The known Bowden cable arrangement (WO 2014/019960 A2), which is the starting point of the invention, provides a mechanical connection between an outer door handle of the motor vehicle door lock arrangement and the motor vehicle door lock.
Due to cost efficient manufacturing, mechanical tolerances occur in the mechanical components that are to be connected by the Bowden cable arrangement. Therefore it is generally foreseen to “reserve” a certain free travel within the force transmission chain, which free travel guarantees that the tolerances do not negatively affect the function of the motor vehicle door lock arrangement. However, the above noted free travel is of no use other than for the compensation of those tolerances.